


Well, this is awkward...

by DuskStorm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Human Michael, M/M, Prankster Gabriel, Sam is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskStorm/pseuds/DuskStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel prompt #49 - "Well, this is awkward..."</p>
<p>Prompt request from dontthinkaboutsabrielshorties on tumblr. Hope you like it! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, this is awkward...

It was perfect! Gabriel snickered to himself as he scurried back to his room, just across the hall from his big brother, Lucifer's, room. It was payback time for the prank Luci had played on him last week. Gabriel had planned it out perfectly! He heard the front door open, and Lucifer called out that he and Castiel were home. It was habit really, they all did it when they came home. Right on cue Michael called back in greeting from somewhere downstairs, probably the kitchen since it was about dinnertime and he was cooking. To keep in pattern with the daily routine Gabriel stuck his head out his door and called out a greeting as well, just to keep Luci from getting suspicious, then he ducked back inside.  
  
A few minutes later he heard someone coming up the stairs, and he cracked his door open just a hair to peek out. Sure enough Lucifer was topped the stairs, and Gabriel ducked back to avoid any chance of being seen. Lucifer wasn't alone though, Gabriel heard murmured voices as they approached Lucifer's room. He recognized those voices, of course he did. Sam and Dean Winchester, they'd been friends with the Novaks for years now. Particularly him and Cas. He hadn't realized they were coming over today. Neither Sam or Dean had told him. Not that it mattered, they practically lived here anyway as often as they were around. Just then he heard Lucifer's door creak open, followed swiftly by a flurry of commotion as the glitter bomb he'd rigged went off.  
  
Grinning in triumph Gabriel flung his door open and bounced out into the hall. "Surprise, Luci! Didn't think I'd forget di-.... Oh...um..." The scene was not what he'd expected at all. Instead of Lucifer standing there covered in glitter and sparkling like a disco ball, it was Sam. Okay, so maybe he hadn't planned it perfectly. Lucifer was doubled over laughing his ass off, while Dean and Cas were just standing there with wide-eyed expressions as they stared at a glitter covered Sam. Dean's lips twitched, and he started to snicker, though he quickly bit his lip in a bid to shut up when Cas swatted his arm, though it was clear Cas was having trouble keeping a straight face himself.  
  
Gabriel cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly at the younger Winchester. "Uh..heeey, Sammich..." Before he could even start to apologize a pair of glittering hazel eyes were turned upon him.  
  
" _Gabriel!_ " Sam growled, and took a prowling step toward the little trickster.  
  
Gabriel swallowed hard, and couldn't help shuffling back a step in reaction to Sam's advance. He wasn't scared, he knew Sam wouldn't actually hurt him in retaliation, but the kid looked for all the world like a predator stalking its prey right now, even if he was all sparkly at the moment. And damn if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen! "I'm sorry, Sam! It was supposed to be _Luci_ that got glitterfied!" Gabriel tried to apologize.  
  
"I'll glitterfy _you_!" Sam rumbled and lunged at him. Gabriel squeaked, yea squeaked, and bolted down the hall toward the stairs. He should've known he wouldn't get far, but he still managed to make it to the living room before he was tackled to the carpet. He squirmed under the taller boy, and managed to roll onto his back before fingers were suddenly attacking his sides. Gabriel burst out laughing, all the while wiggling and trying to get free. "Noooo! Sa-am! St-o-op! Please, I'm s-s-sor-ry!" He managed to gasp out between laughs.  
  
Sam was grinning, dimples showing, by the time he let up. Damn, why'd the kid have to be so cute?! Gabriel laid there a moment, trying to catch his breath, and it took him a minute to realize that Sam was still over him. Straddling him and keeping him basically pinned to the floor, though he wasn't actually holding him down. Gabriel blinked and lifted his amber gaze to meet that hazel one. The look in Sam's eyes took his breath away all over again. Sure, he'd had a huge crush on the younger Winchester for a while now, but he'd never dreamed Sam would feel anything for him other than friendship. But the emotion in those eyes, he was lost. They continued to stare at each other, he didn't know who moved first, or if they both did, but they were suddenly drawing closer together. Before their lips could meet, someone cleared their throat loudly.  
  
 **"Well, this is awkward..."**  
  
The pair looked up in surprise to see Michael and his girlfriend peering over the back of the couch at them. Michael had his brows raised, while the girl next to him pressed a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile, and not giggle. Sam blushed, and it only deepened when they heard the cackling coming from the stairs. Gabriel turned his head to peek, and sure enough Lucifer, Dean, and Cas were sprawled out on the stairs howling with laughter. Gabriel smirked as he turned his attention back up to Sam, who still hadn't moved off of him. He wiggled his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something witty.  
  
"Shut up, Gabe." Sam growled and kissed him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. ^_^ I could just picture it happening while I was writing it. Let me know what y'all think! And I do take requests, so feel free to send me a message if you'd like. I will try to get more up soon. <3


End file.
